Total Drama Tears
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Basically a Total Drama remake of Everyone Cries, watch some of your favorite competitive teens deal with depression, heartbreak, and tear-inducing struggles. 1st Chapter dedicated to my dear friend, SailorMarble14. :) Enjoy! Chapter 7 UP! XD
1. Scarlett

_Hey hey hey everyone! Just like I promised, here's the very first chapter of Total Drama Tears!_

_Now for those of you who don't know, this is like a Total Drama version of my other story Everyone Cries featuring the Regular Show characters. I wondered what it would be like if I did the emotional stuff with the TD cast which will include the teens from the original Island (RIP), Revenge of the Island, and Pahkitew island. However, I'm not going to include every single character because some of them either I don't like nor do they seem like criers to me. Keep that in mind ok?_

_Plus, I hope I didn't make Scarlett or Max too OOC or anything for I really tried to keep them in character. So, don't hate me if I left out some details ok?_

_And before I go any further, there's something important I want to say to a dear friend on here:_  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAILORMARBLE14!_

_That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Today is the birthday of beloved author SailorMarble14 and this chapter is dedicated to her. The reasons: _

_1\. Scarlett is her very favorite TDPI character and I decided to use her first. _

_2\. I recommend the Vocaloid song "Insanity" for this chapter because it's both Scarletts theme and our favorite song! XD_

_3\. It's also a "thank you" gift for all the times she helped me with Personality Drabbles._

_Anyway, since this is like a remake of Everyone Cries with Total Drama, there's not much to go over except a couple elements will be reused such as betrayal, break-ups, etc. And most titles will be the same from Everyone Cries. I'll try to change it around depending on the character ok?_

_And I wanted to add Max in this because i think he and Scarlett are perfect for each other. ScarlettXMax!_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and SailorMarble14, I hope you like your present. XD_

_Until next time, read &amp; review and enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters. P.S. It will be a while before I get the next chapter started because I need to pick out a character first. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Remorse (**Scarlett**)

After landing in the water, Max came up to the surface in a split second.

"Ah!" he gasped for air, "Such insolence! You will pay for this Mclean!" Max cursed for the host.

He swam to shore, which was on the other side of the loser resort, and shook himself dry when he saw Scarlett sitting an a large rock just near the shore.

"So _she's _here too, huh?" Max hissed, "Well maybe it's time I teach her a lesson about betraying her master!"

Max walked towards Scarlett, ready to give her a piece of his "evil" mind. But when he got closer, he noticed that something seemed different about his former teammate. Scarlett had her knees up to her chest and her chin was on top and her face looked a little red and sad like she was crying. It was strange to Max because he had never seen Scarlett act sad or never cried even once.

"Hmmm." he thought carefully, "Could be a trick to make me drop my guard. Then again, she probably wouldn't cry unless it was serious."

Max crept a little closer and could see that Scarlett was indeed crying. Her hair was down and she was still missing her glasses, but she didn't seem to mind that at all. But, thanks to her brilliant mind and skills, she took notice of the purple haired boy approaching her.

"What do you want, Max?!" she asked bitterly.

Max was suprised she knew he was coming, "How did you know I was here?!" he asked.

"I heard you crash into the ocean and I saw you wash up on the shore." she answered without turning her head, "Surprised that you were able to swim."

"I took swim classes." he said casually, "That and french horn lessons. It's easy when you''re an evil genius."

'Oh, typical Max and his boastful ways." Scarlett rolled her eyes, "No wonder you got voted off so fast and I'm surprised that you didn't get kicked off sooner."

"Ugh." Max scoffed at her attitude, "What are you so ticked off for anyway, _sidekick_?"

Scarlett turned around and you could see the fiery red rage in her eyes, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME SIDEKICK!"

This made Max fall backwards and looked up at her angry face, "What is your problem?! What did I ever do to you?!"

Scarlett turned her head and stood up to walk away from Max, who tried to follow her, "Hey! You come back here this instant!" he yelled at her.

"Just get away from me!" Scarlett snapped again, "I don't want to deal with such an ignoramus!"

"Scarlett wait!" Max called out to her, "Stop!"

She tried to run with her tears trying to obscure her vision. Max tried his best to catch up to the angry red-head but it was tricky to do so because she was so fast. Scarlett continued to run until she tripped on a log, nearly injuring herself.

Max finally caught up with Scarlett and glared at her fiercely, "Okay, enough of these childish games!" he said in annoyance, "You are going to tell me what is going on with you and I mean now!"

"And why should I tell you anything?!" she snapped again and she sat on her knees and brushed herself off, "You're not my father! You can't make me tell you anything!"

"Because you betrayed me, ignored everything I said, and you costed me the one chance to win the million dollars and take over the world!" Max snapped back, "You think you're the only one angry?! Well so am I you stupid, completely heartless, and useless pile of abomination!"

Scarlett's face turned from angry, to hurt, and to complete sorrow as she turned away from Max and looked down at the sand. Hot tears formed and used the back of her hand to try and brush them away.

Max had calmed down a bit and stared blankly at the girl who was weeping in front of him. He started to regret what he had just said and remembered all the times he spent with Scarlett during their visit on the island, but tried to deny it.

_"Get ahold of yourself, Max!" _he scolded himself, _"She tried to kill you and everyone else all for the sake of the money! Why do you care for her anyway?!"_

One side of himself told him to forget Scarlett and just leave her here to stew in her own mistakes. Then, the other part of him said something a little differently.

_"Then again, there must be a reason why she's like this." _he thought again, _"Maybe she grew up on the bad side of life or something. Perhaps I should talk to her." _

He sat down next to her and attempted to place a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked it away upon immediate contact.

"Hey Scarlett?" he asked softly, "I didn't mean to say that to you. I was just-"

"Why should you care how I feel anyway?!" she glared at him, "And besides, since when did you start acting nice?!"

Giving another deep sigh, Max took her shoulders and had her look right at his eyes. "Look," he began, "I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I can tell there's something that deeply troubles your soul. You can tell me if you want and no one will know except us. Alright?"

Though still enraged, Scarlett took a moment to calm herself. She felt like she needed to be openly honest with someone and the only one willing to actually talk with her is the supposedly evil genius right next to her, "Alright." she sighed in defeat.

"It all started when I was in elementary school." she began, "A lot of kids thought I was weird because I was so smart and some of them actually bullied me. I've been called "Four-eyes, specks, geek-freak" and a lot of other stupid names but I usually paid no mind. It was still lonely because I never had any friends growing up and all I had were my brothers."

Max sat in silence as he listened to the now calm red-headed girl.

"Middle school wasn't any different and by the time high school rolled around, things had gone from bad to worse." Scarlett continued, "Since I was a straight A student people have been using me to do their homework, helping them with projects, and trying to make their social lives better. And it was "something that friends do" or so they claimed." she growled at what she said, "That's why I never liked it when you kept calling me your 'sidekick"."

Max was taken back and remembered that every time he had said "sidekick" Scarlett would cringe and frown ar him, "Why didn't you just tell me you hated that name?" he asked.

"Because," she sighed in disgust, "you probably would've called me something else like "crony" or "minion", or some other name. Ever since I was a child, I have always been alone and decided that I won't trust anyone anymore."

Angry and sorrowful tears started to form again as Scarlett thought of all the times when her fellow peers have always pretended to be her friends so they can get her to do what they want. To her, it was both an insult to her intellect and hurtful because no one wanted to befriend Scarlett just for herself.

"Scarlett?" Max asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." Scarlett said through her tears, "And you know what the worst thing is? My parents never even bothered to _help me _make any friends or anything! And my brothers were no help either because they were all "scared" of me! In short, I was **always **alone! Just once I wish there was someone who would understand me. Just at least once..."

She hid her face with her hands and wept softly in her hands again. Feeling sorry for his former teammate, Max wrapped his arms around Scarlett and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. And this time, Scarlett didn't hesitate or even fight him off and she started crying on his shoulder.

"Shhh." Max soothed her, "Don't cry now. It's alright, it's going to be okay. I'm here with you."

Even though she was still crying, Scarlett felt a little surprised that Max was being nice instead his usual crabbiness. Wiping some of the tears off her face, she looked up at Max.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she sniffled a bit, "I thought you still hated me for what happened on the island?"

"A first I kinda did," Max started, "but then I remembered that Chris just wanted me gone for no reason. Apparently, he didn't want anymore evil on the show and cast me aside like a useless toy!" he gave an irritated sigh before going on, "But, I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you over something as trivial as the money."

"But, I'm the reason you lost." Scarlett said sadly, "You would still be competing on the island if not for me."

"Not entirely." he shook his head before giving a smirk, "Though you did scare me, I'll admit that was very impressive when you unleashed all those mechanical animals on those worthless peons."

"Really? You mean it?" she asked as she blushed a little.

"Yes I do." Max nodded, "And I would be honored if you would have me by your side for world domination. We can rule this puny planet together, if you'll still have me that it."

Scarlett wasn't sure at first whether to trust Max again, but something inside changed her opinions on him. She felt that she was closer to Max now than when he was with him on that stupid island. Taking in a sigh, Scarlett held out her hand and Max placed his hand on top of her and gently stroked it.

"You'll never have to be alone again, my dear Scarlett." he said.

"Thank you..." she smiled at him.

"You're welcome, my dear evil friend." Max smiled back and hugged her.

After returning home, Scarlett and Max never stopped seeing each other no matter how near or far they were. Max helped devised some evil schemes to get back at some of the bullies who tormented his precious Scarlett years prior. Let's just say they're going to have terrifying nightmares for the next few years or so.

As time went on, they discussed world domination, revenge against Chris Mclean, and even their future plans together. Scarlett had never felt so close to Max before and was forever grateful for his companionship and understanding.

Guess even evil can have friends sometimes, right?

To Be Continued...


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys. :) AnimeToonz19 here again.**

**I know you guys were expecting another chapter for this story and I'm sorry if I got your hopes up but there was a couple things I need to say concerning both this story and the other authors note I did for Personality Drabbles a while ago.**

**Yes I know you all want me to update this but to be honest, I haven't had a lot of motivation for writing this. Honestly, it's a little trickier to write than the crying drabble I did for Regular Show. But I can assure you that Chapter 2 of this story is still in progress; it's just slower than some of my other stuff.**

**M main reason for this note is this: I received a guest review from someone named Katylana who basically back-slapped me about that authors note. She said and I quote, "don't be such a whiny bich if u have such a problem with reviews stfu and quite writing idiot." That really made my blood boil! Luckily it was only a guest review and I deleted it first-hand. **

**Look guys, I'm sorry if I sounded kinda harsh in my last authors note. I was only trying to get my point across, that's all. However, I will not tolerate any guest reviews or authors calling me such awful names or taking their frustration and meanness out on my stories. **

**Whatever you got to say, please say it in a nice way or if it's not nice, then don't say anything at all.**

**I'm really not trying to be mean but I'm very very sensitive on this kind of thing and I pour my blood, sweat, and tears on these stories. If people continue to backlash and insult me like this again, I am going to end up putting my stories on a very long hiatus. Whether it's just a regular review, PM, or any concerns involving my stories at least be a little nice about it. That's all I'm asking is a little respect for my hard work.**

**And to guest reviewer Katylana: I'm not a whiner and don't ever call me a bi*** again. That's not who I am. So there.**

**Anyway, thanks for listening and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. :)**

**AnimeToonz19 out!**


	3. Dave

_Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 2!_

_Thanks so much for everyone liking this story and for SailorMarble14 loving her birthday present las year. :) I'm glad I did well for the first chapter._

_Anyway, I liked "Hurl and Go Seek" except when Sky rejected Dave in such a mean way. Granted I prefer Dave and Ella better, but I won't diss anyone who liked those two together. I also didn't like how NO ONE comforted Dave after Sky dissed him in front of everyone._

_Also, I'm so so sorry for taking so long in completing this chapter. But, as explained in my authors note, I had my reasons. And I lost my motivation for this story but I'm gonna try and not take too long with the next chapter. Also, sorry if this seemed short but it was the best I could do._

_The next chapter will focus on Mike and on how everyone reacts when he, accidentally, reveals his multiple personality disorder to Zoey and everyone else._

_NOTE: This chapter __**is not a yaoi! **__Okay? It's friendship stuff and nothing more._

_Well until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 2: Heartbreak (**Dave**)

After Sky dumped Dave in the middle of a challenge, the poor boy felt his heart sink and his eyes fill up. The girl he had crushed on since the first day on the island just shattered his dreams like a piece of cheap glass and crushed his heart like a little bug.

"Dave?" his friend, Shawn, approached him, "Are you alright?"

He knelt down and was about to place a hand on his shoulder when Dave stood up and ran away from everyone.

"Dave!" Shawn shouted, "Wait!"

But he didn't stop and continued running until he was out of sight. Shawn sighed before he turned towards Sky with a glare.

"What?" asked a puzzled Sky.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" he said bitterly, "That was pretty low even for someone like you, Sky."

"Hey!" Sky snapped, "It's not my fault he was too stupid not to realize that we were never going to be together and should just get over it!"

Suddenly, Sky was met with a hard, painful slap on the face from an enraged Shawn! Everyone was jaw-dropped because no one had EVER seen Shawn hit someone before, especially a girl! Sky puts a hand to her reddened cheek as she gave Shawn a hard and angry glare.

"Shawn, what the heck?!" she snarled at him.

"What the heck is up with you?!" Shawn snapped back, "It's bad enough that you had to break Daves heart and now you go so far as to calling him names and insulting him! You know what?! Not only do you not deserve to be his girlfriend, but to be his buddy and teammate either!"

"But Shawn-" Sky tried to explain.

"Shut up!" he interrupted in anger, "Until you apologize to my friend and stop acting like such a heartless witch, I don't ever want you near me or Dave ever again! You follow me?!"

Shawn walked off in a huff leaving Sky feeling bad after hurting Daves feelings and even felt the disapproving glares of the other contestants, who walked away from her.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Dave._" she thought to herself in regret, _"I should have told him I have a boyfriend back home. Oh, what have I done? I hurt Dave and now everyone hates me."_

She went on with the challenge but everyone just ignored her after what she did to Dave and she began to worry about her former teammate. While the challenge was going on, Dave was up in a tree by himself and crying his eyes out like a little child.

"I-I don't understand!" he wailed in heartbreaking agony, "How could she say that to me?! I thought Sky cared for me but she doesn't! How could I been so blind?!"

The tears he shed dripped onto the branches and started leaving a puddle on the ground below him like during a rainfall.

"Dave?" a voice called, "Dave! Where are you, man?!"

Wanting to be alone, Dave kept his head in his arms and sobbed quietly hoping that whoever was looking for him would leave.

"Dave!" Shawn appeared from below, "Dave! Answer me!"

"Please go away..." Dave said quietly as he sniffled.

When Shawn got close to the tree, however, he saw a puddle of tears next to the base and looked up to see his friend all upset and sobbing.

"Dave?" he asked as he looked up, "What are you doing up there?"

"Just go away!' he cried out, "I wanna be alone..."

"Dude, just come down and we can talk about it." he said as he tried to coax his friend to talk.

Dave says nothing as more tears fall from his eyes and hides his face. Then Shawn thought if he can't get him to come down, he'll climb up and talk to Dave himself. Shawn climbed up to the branch Dave was sitting on, sat next to him, and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"You're still upset about Sky, are you?" Shawn said as he pointed out the obvious problem.

"Y-Y-Yes!" he sobbed.

Dave threw himself at Shawn and started to bawl into his chest. Shawn was a bit surprised at first, but that was soon replaced with sympathy as he, awkwardly, placed his arms around his friend and patted his back to comfort him.

"It's okay, man." Shawn tried his best to comfort him, "Just let it all out."

"S-S-Sky hates m-me!" Dave cried into his friends shirt, "W-Why didn't she give me a chance?!"

"Hey hey. That's not true." he spoke softly as he rubbed Daves back, "Maybe she wanted to find a way to let you down gently but she never had a chance."

"It's not fair!" Dave cried harder, "It's just not fair..."

"I know, man." Shawn sighed, "I know."

Dave cried for a few more minutes and Shawn just continued to comfort his teammate until he finally calmed down, "Feeling better?" he asked.

"N-No..." Dave wiped his eyes, "I still feel miserable."

Shawn gave a deep sigh before he spoke, "Look Dave, I'm sorry Sky said all that to you and I feel sorry for you, but you gotta let this go. It's not healthy."

"B-But how do I move on?!" Dave asked sadly.

"Well, maybe you'll find someone else who will like you." Shawn answered.

"W-Who?"

"Well," he tried to think, "don't you remember when Ella liked you before she got voted off?"

Dave recalls when Ella tried to spend time with him but he was so focused on Sky at the time, he barely even noticed. He started to feel bad for ignoring Ella's affections and not considering her feelings.

"You're right." Dave sighed sadly, "She was so nice towards and I repaid it by brushing it off and ignoring her. Some friend I am..."

Shawn gave him a pat on the back and smiled a little, "It's okay, Dave. You just made a mistake that's all. There's still time to fix things."

"Really?" he looked up.

"Yeah." the zombie fighter nodded, "If you ever see Ella again, maybe you should give her another chance. After all, she's really nice and is a great singer."

"Yeah she is." Dave smile a little.

"There now." Shawn smiled back, "That's better. You okay now?"

"I think I'll be fine." Dave shrugged a bit, "Thanks for helping me, Shawn."

"Anytime pal." he patted his back again, "Ready to head back?"

"Sure."

Shawn helped Dave get down and the two headed back in time for the challenge. Long story short, it was like a hide &amp; seek challenge and Jasmine &amp; Sugar won immunity while everyone else was up for elimination.

But even with the comfort of his friend, Dave found it hard to shake off the feeling of heartbreak and betrayal inside him. However, when the elimination ceremony began, Sky was immediately voted off due to her behavior towards Dave and everyone thought she deserved it. After Sky was voted off, Dave still felt a bit heartbroken and wasn't sure about continuing but thanks to his friends, he had a boost of confidence. But, unfortunately, Dave lost and victory went to Shawn in the finale but Dave was happy for his friend regardless.

Later, at the resort for the losers, Dave was sitting outside alone when Sky came up to him. Dave wasn't sure to talk to her after what happened but he allowed her to sit next to him.

"Hey." Sky said softly.

"Hey." he said back without looking at her.

"How are you?"

"Okay I guess. You?"

"Well, other than everyone chewing me out for yelling at someone, I'm fine." she chuckled awkwardly.

Dave turned to Sky and, briefly, gave a sad look before turning away again. Sky gave a deep sigh before she spoke again, "Dave listen. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you back there. I-I don't know what came over me."

"No Sky." Dave shook his head, "It was my fault. I assumed you liked me back and I never gave you the chance to explain. I'm sorry I gave you so much stress."

"You didn't." she gave a brief smile, "Hey Dave, even if we aren't dating, we can still be friends can't we?"

Dave thought about it for a moment before he answered, "Sure. And in case you were wondering, I forgive you Sky."

"Thanks." Sky gave him a hug.

Dave smiles as he hugs her back. Later, they tell everyone else that they made up and everyone forgave Sky as well. Also, Dave started his relationship after talking with Ella when he arrived and Ella was more than happy to have her prince back. Goes to show that love at first sight doesn't always work and may take time before you find that special boy or girl in your life.

To Be Continued...


	4. Mike

_Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3 with my favorite Total Drama character Mike! _

_Also, Today is my Birthday! :D_

_You see during the Revenge of the Island episode "Backstabbers Ahoy!", I wondered what would happen if Mike blurted out his multiple personalities to Zoey. Thanks to SailorMarble14 and our fanfic RP's, this only took a couple days to finish. Thanks hon'! (hugs)_

_I hope you like it and we really worked hard on this RP so I could finish this. I know it's not perfect but I still hope I did okay._

_Bonus points if you can guess who "you-know-who" is. XD_

_WARNING: Cursing and thoughts of suicide in this chapter. But relax, I would never make my favorite characters commit suicide for any reason at all._

_The next chapter will be about Duncan and about what happened some time after his elimination from Total Drama All Stars._

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 3: Confession (**Mike**)

This day has not gone well for anybody on the island. Dakota had all that rough intern work to do, Team Toxic Rats lost yet another challenge, and Zoey felt betrayed because Mike was flirting with Anne Maria and pushing her aside. Of course, what Zoey didn't know was that Mike had Multiple Personality Disorder and whenever his shirt came off, Vito would come out and cause trouble. The problem was he never tells anyone what's going on and says that he's an actor and his personalities are characters.

And to top things off, this was the third time Vito took over and ruined Mikes chances with Zoey all because he wanted to be with Anne Maria. He even kissed her in the last challenge in front of everyone! Zoey felt that Mike was just taking her for a ride and never tells her anything, so she felt like giving up on him altogether.

After the challenge, Zoey is heading towards her cabin in anger. Mike saw this and he knew he had to fix things with Zoey right now or he might never have a chance with her, "Zoey wait!" he said as he chased after her.

"Don't talk to me, Mike!" Zoey hissed in anger.

"Z-Zoey! Come on, I don't know what happened!" Mike tried to explain.

"Oh, you mean with you or your "character" Vito?" she rolled her eyes without looking at him.

"V-Vito?" he asked nervously as everyone else started to watch the argument.

"Oh come on, Mike!" Zoey turned and threw her arms up, "Don't deny it! You were cuddling and flirting with Anne Maria!"

"I-I was?" now Mike started to feel bad because it was because of his personalities that started this whole thing.

That's when Zoey said something she shouldn't have said to him, "Pick a side Mike! And stop being so weird!"

That really hurt Mike on the inside. Over the years, Mike had heard the word "weird" from the bullies from his past said to him over and over and he tears up as he glared at the red-headed girl in front of him. To him, that was the final straw and felt like he was going to explode.

"You should know better than to lead me on like th-" Zoey said before Mike interrupted .

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES!" Mike shouted.

Zoey stopped right in her tracks as she and everyone else stared at Mike in shock. Her anger began to fade as she watched the boy in front of her start to shake with tears, anger, and fear in his eyes.

"Mike, what did you say?" she asked softly.

"I HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, GOD DAMN IT!" Mike shouted and cursed as the tears fell, "ITS BEEN A PROBLEM FOR ME FOR MANY YEARS! I TRY TO CONTROL THEM, BUT IT DOESN'T WORK! AND VITO IS THE ONE WHO LOVES ANNE MARIA, NOT ME! EVERYONE THINKS I'M A FREAK! A LOSER! AND LIKE YOU SAID, WEIRD! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M A TOTAL WEIRDO! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OF ME ZOEY, THEN FINE! JUST FORGET IT!"

With tears blinding his vision Mike ran past Zoey, got to his cabin, and locked the door. Mike, then, collapsed on his bed and started sobbing his heart out like he has done whenever someone has hurt him. But Mike wasn't just hurt inside, he felt devastated because not only everyone on the island knew his secret but he may have very well lost all hope of ever getting together with Zoey.

Meanwhile, Zoey stands there in total shock while everyone else felt the same way. However, not everyone had the same sympathetic feeling as she did, because some of the other teens began to taunt and ridicule Mike behind his back.

"He has multiple personalities?" Scott snorted, "Man, what a total weirdo!"

"Such a loser!" added Lightning.

"I don't wanna date a multiple freak!" Anne Maria said as she sprayed her hair for the twentieth time.

"Should've known there was something weird with him." Jo sighed in an unimpressed tone.

Since everyone was close to the maggot cabin, Mike could hear every single word and began to cry even harder, " I want to die. I want to die." he mumbled to himself.

He thought if he couldn't be with the girl he loved and was always made fun of like this, then what's the point of going on? Mike kept thinking about ending his life until he heard someone say something in his defense.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS!" Zoey shouted at the tormentors.

Everyone stops what they were saying and Mike lifts his head from his pillow to hear what was going on. He had recognized the voice as Zoey and wondered why she was sticking up for him like this after what had happened.

"What is the matter with you people?! Why are you making fun of him?!" Zoey berated at the bullies

"Because he's a freak! You even said so yourself." Scott pointed out.

Zoey growls and gives Scott a hard slap on the face before saying, "Shut up!"

Everyone gasps and Scott opened his mouth to say something before Zoey cuts him off, "You keep your mouth shut or so help me I will rip your tongue out!" she threatened.

Scott keeps quiet and holds his cheek as everyone stares at Zoey in shock. The ones who did't make fun of Mike were both scared and impressed that a sweet girl like Zoey actually had the guts to talk to Scott like that.

"Wow Zoey!" Cameron smiled, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Thanks, I guess." she sighed.

"Why are you sticking up for him?! He's nothing but a freak, a geek, and a loser and you know it!" Anne Maria said with disgust.

Hearing that made Mike very upset, causing him to cry even harder and Zoey could hear his heartbreaking sobs because she was closer to the cabin.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Zoey spat at her.

Anne Maria felt so insulted that she felt like punching Zoey, only for her to slap her on the face like with Scott. She raised her hand and was ready to hit Zoey only to hold back and just glared at her deeply.

"You know what?! You want him, you can have him! You're both losers anyway!" Anne Maria growled before she and most of the others left.

Zoey gave herself a victory smile only for it to fade when she heard Mike cry again. Even though she told those bullies to back off, she still felt horrible for the way she treated Mike and wanted to do something to lift his spirits again. Walking to the cabin door, she heard Mike mumble something as he sobbed.

"I want to die. I want to die" Mike said as the tears rolled down.

Taking in a deep sigh of regret, Zoey knocked on the door, "Mike? Are you okay?"

"Go away!" he sobbed.

"Mike, can I please come in?" Zoey asked.

"No!"

After mentally kicking herself for like the fifth time, Zoey goes in and her heart breaks even more seeing her dear friend so upset, "I just wanna die." she heard him say.

Zoey sits on the bed ans starts rubbing Mike back which causes him to look up at her with tear-filled eyes, "Why do you wanna be near me anyway? You think I'm a weirdo!"

"Look Mike, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know you had MPD and that you were picked on a lot." she apologized sincerely

"Why do you care?!" Mike glared and sniffled.

"Because I...Because I-I-I..." Zoey stopped and started to tear up thinking that Mike doesn't believe in her apology.

Mike dropped his glare and wiped his eyes before he spoke again, "Why are you crying?"

"I just feel so bad for what I said to you." Zoey said as a couple tears fell.

Now not only does Mike feel upset that everyone else mocked him for his MPD, but he also felt sad that he snapped at Zoey when she only tried to apologize and make up for what she did. He then turned away as he started to cry again, but Zoey took him by the shoulders and lifted him to give him a gentle hug.

"There there. Its ok, Its ok." Zoey said softly as she rubbed his back again.

As Mike cried onto Zoey, Brick, Dawn, Sam, and Cameron came in to check on their friend, "Poor Mike." Dawn said sadly.

Hearing her voice caused Mike to lift his head and look at his friends, "G-Guys? W-What are you doing here?" he sniffled.

"We came to check up on you." Brick answered.

"W-Why?" Mike asked again.

"I felt your aura and it was a deep shade of blue." Dawn revealed, "I could tell you were in a lot of pain."

"Are you okay, Mike?" asked Cameron.

Mike said nothing as he shook his head and wiped his eyes, "You wanna talk about it?" asked Sam.

"Alright." Mike said as he friends gathered around him.

That's when Mike explained everything about his past, about how he got his personalities, and how people bullied him because of it. After he finished, everyone just looked at them with total sadness in their eyes.

"Oh Mike...we didn't know." Zoey said sadly.

"Well now you know how crappy my past is." Mike sighed as he looked down.

Brick, then, placed a hand on Mikes shoulder, "I'm really sorry about that."

Mike frowns and turns around not facing them as Zoey rubbed his back to comfort him but he just stays queit for the moment.

"It's okay, Mike. You have friends now." Cameron gave a comforting smile.

Mike looked up at the others in surprise, "You guys see me as my friend?"

"Of course we do, soldier." Brick gave a smile as well.

"Even you, Zoey?" he turned around and looked at Zoey, "Do you really like me as a friend?"

"Of course I do, Mike. I just feel so bad for treating you like dirt all this time." Zoey looked down and looked at Mike again, "To be honest, it's actually a little more than that."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I mean this." Zoey leaned in and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush and Zoey did the same thing.

"Feel better now, Mike?" asked Sam.

"A little." Mike smiled slightly.

"Do you need anything?" asked Dawn.

"No. I'll be fine." he shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

Mike started to lay down on his bed before he replied, "Yeah, I just want to rest a bit."

"Okay." Dawn smiled as she stood up, "Let us know if you need anything." She and the others left the room, leaving Mike and Zoey alone.

As Mike yawned and closed his eyes, he felt another gentle kiss on his forehead, "Sleep tight, Mike." Zoey said before leaving to join her friends.

Mike smiled as he slept and before he knew it, he was in his subconscious. When he reached his three personalities he noticed that they were all looking sad and guilty for some reason.

"Guys, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"We heard everything." Chester replied as he looked down.

"You did?"

Svetlana nodded sadly before she spoke next, " Ve are really sorry, big brother."

"Me too." Vito said as he looked ashamed, "I never meant to hurt you bro'."

"Same with me." Chester added.

"You guys are sorry about this" Mike wondered.

All three of them nod as Vito approached his brother, "Ey yo, I may like girls but no one should get between me and my little bro'."

At first Mike was surprised that his older brother felt sorry for his actions, especially if he's never sorry to begin with, but then he smiled knowing that Vito actually cares for him. "Vito." he opened his arms to him.

"Mike." Vito did the same thing and hugged his younger brother.

"Aww, that's sweet." Chester smiled at the two.

"Brothers are brothers after all." Svetlana nodded to her grandfather.

"So, how about this we call it truce?" Mike asked as he lets go.

"You got it, bro'." Vito agreed as he and Mike shake on it.

On the outside, Mike is smiling in his sleep knowing that everything is alright again. But, back inside of his mind, he wondered about the one thing that started this whole mess.

"But, vhat about Anne Maria?" Svetlana asked.

"Don't worry, I got this." the tanned boy gave a grin, "Mike, may I have control for a little while?"

Mike felt nervous about this idea and wasn't sure to go along with it, "You're not going to kiss her again, are you?"

"Nope." Vito shook his head, "I'm going to tell her how I feel about her now."

"Really? Why?" Mike asked.

"Because no one messes with my little bro'." Vito gave Mike a pat on the shoulder.

"Not even a girl?" he asked.

"Especially a girl." Vito replied.

"Wow. Thanks." both brothers smile at each other, "Just be careful out there and don't insult Zoey, please.

"I won't, I promise." Vito said right before he leaves to take control.

As soon as he wakes up and sees that he's in control, Vito takes off his shirt, gets outta bed, goes outside, and bumps into Zoey.

"Uh...hi." he said awkwardly.

"Vito?" Zoey raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What are you doing out here?"

"Two things." Vito said before he continued," One: talk to Anne Maria; and two: apologize. Look I don't always apologize, but I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time. I liked Anne Maria, but after what I heard what she said to Mike, I think that it's best for me and Anne Maria to see other people. But again, I'm really sorry. If you hate me that's fine, I deserve it from you."

"It's okay and I don't hate you." she sighed, "I'm sorry I was so harsh on Mike. If I had known from the start, I would've reacted different. But I thought you liked Anne Maria?"

"Well, no one picks on my little brother." he said seriously.

"You think of Mike as your brother?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Zoey smiled a little, "I didn't know he had an inner family all along."

"Yeah." Vito smiled back, "So, where is Anne Maria? I have a few words to say to her."

"I think I saw her heading towards the beach." Zoey answered.

"Thanks." he said before he left.

He ran towards the beach and saw Anne Maria getting a tan while spraying her hair for the tenth time that day. She noticed that a shadow was blocking the sun from her and when she looked up, she saw Vito looking angry at her with his hands on his hips.

"Vito?" she said in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"What gives you the right to pick on Mike like that?" Vito said as he glared.

"Cause I can." Anne Maria said rudely, "Besides, If I had known you were just a personality I would've dumped you on the spot."

This made Vitos blood boil and glared even more as he clenched his fists.

"You know what, Anne Maria?" Vito spoke out of anger, "You may be hot and have a cute face, but I don't wanna date anybody who thinks my little brother is a freak! I don't deserve a girl like you! No guy does!"

"Excuse me?!" she stood up in anger.

"You heard me." he snapped, "No guy would love you. Your not even pretty to me anymore. In fact, you are downright ugly as a mule!"

"WHAT?!" Anne Maria growled and was ready to punch him.

She swung her fist but Vito managed to dodge it only for him to feel Anne Marias nails digging into his neck and squeezing tightly, "I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled as he started to choke, "H-Help me..." was all he could say.

Zoey and her friends rush over to where Anne Maria and Vito are and they all got very worried when they saw what was happening, "Let him go!" Zoey yelled.

"Make me, red!" Anne Maria barked and tightened her grip on Vitos neck.

Feeling infuriated, Zoey rolled her hand into a fist and charged at her teammate, "I. Said. Let. Him. Go!" She punches Anne Maria, knocking out a couple of her teeth and ruining her hair.

As Anne Maria falls to the ground, everyone else checks up on Vito, who is holding his neck and coughing, "Are you alright?" asked Zoey.

"Y-Yeah." Vito coughed, "N-Never better."

As the others helped him up, Vito was thinking about what Zoey just did for him, "_Wow. Mike if you're seeing this, you found a perfect woman." _he could feel Mike smiling for him on the inside.

He turned his attention towards the others who surrounded Anne Maria and glared fiercely at her. "Anne Maria, what were you thinking?!" Cameron scolded.

"Are you trying to kill Mike, or Vito, or whoever?!" Brick yelled.

"Did you guys not hear what he just said?!" Anne Maria said in disbelief.

"We did and we agree with him." Cameron said as he hides behind Brick just in case.

"You're so self-absorbed like a sponge or something." Sam added.

"Excuse me?!" she glared at Sam.

"Your aura is full of negative energy and part of it is being selfish and bossy." Dawn frowned.

"Yeah! What she said!" Cameron agreed.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat and should've been kicked off long ago!" Zoey exclaimed.

"You know what?! I'm out of here." Anne Maria scoffed and walked away, "I don't need to be with losers like you."

"Yeah you better leave, you little hair-spraying prima-Donna!" Zoey yelled as she was walking away.

"Wow! I never seen that from you." Vito said as he gave Zoey an impressed smile.

"Well, nobody messes with my friends." Zoey said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Same with me." Sam nodded, "No one messes with my buddies."

Zoey and Vito smile at each other as Cameron gave her a pat on the back, "You were really great, Zoey!"

"Thanks." Zoey smiled and blushed.

"You did well too, soldier." Brick said as he looked at Vito, "Thanks." he said back.

Zoey and her friends praise Vito for standing against Anne Maria and Vito felt proud that Mike has such awesome friends, "Well, I better let Mike take over again." he said with a sigh.

"Okay." Zoey said.

Vito heads back to the cabin, grabs Mikes shirt, puts it on, and as soon as Mike was in control again, he heads back out to join his friends.

"Hey guys." he greeted, "What happened while I was out?"

Zoey explains everything from what Vito said up to now, "Wow! Vito apologized?" Mike said in amazement.

Zoey nodded before Mike spoke again, "And you stood up for him to protect my body from Anne Maria?"

"Well, I couldn't let you or your personalities get killed." Zoey admitted, "But if you're still mad at what I said earlier, I don't blame you."

"Well I was, but for saving Vito and myself, you are forgiven." Mike hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mike." Zoey smiled, "And I'm really sorry."

"And I'm sorry I kept this all a secret from you." Mike apologized as well.

"It's okay, I understand now." she said.

"You had your reasons, Mike." Cameron said to his friend.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you guys forgave me." Mike sighed in relief.

"We weren't mad at you at all, bud." Sam placed a hand on Mikes shoulder.

"Well, I mean I'm sorry for lying about my personalities." Mike frowned and looked away, "I should of just told you guys and this wouldn't have happened."

"It's okay, Mike." Zoey hugged him again, "Like I said, we forgive you. You had a good reason anyway."

"I did?"

Zoey nodded, "It's hard to be accepted when people bully you all the time."

"Yeah." Mike looked down in sadness.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Brick answered with concern.

"I just don't like talking about my bullying experience. Its pretty private." he answered.

"Sorry Mike." Sam frowned sadly, "We didn't mean anything."

"It's ok." Mike shrugged it off, "Look I would tell you guys, but for now I just want to keep it a secret 'till I feel like it. I promise I'll tell you all one day."

"Okay. Sure. Fine with me." everyone said and nodded.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" Mike smiled at everyone with gratitude.

Everyone just smiled as they embraced Mike and he could feel his personalities smiling as well. Speaking of which, Chester and Svetlana were praising Vito for the way he stood up for Mike and telling off Anne Maria.

"I'm real proud of you, Vito." Chester grinned as he gave his grandson a pat on the back.

"Thanks gramps." the shirtless boy smiled back.

"I'm proud of you too, dear." Svetlana hugged her brother with Chester joining in.

"Thanks guys." Vito said, "I only wish Manitoba could've seen me. Where is he anyway?"

"On an adventure checking up on...you-know-who." Svetlana answered quietly.

"Ah." he nodded, "I hope Mani will be okay."

"He should." Chester reassured him, "Mani just wants to make sure that he's in his place."

"Okay good." Vito sighed in relief, "Also, Mike is lucky to have a girl like Zoey."

"Very lucky." Svetlana agreed with him.

"It may have been a rocky start but I think Mike finally found his dream girl." the older personality said.

"Yep and she's perfect."

Svetlana gave a chuckle to herself, "I'm surprised to hear you say that considering you're a so-called "ladies man"."

"What do you mean?" her brother asked.

"I mean your obsession with women." she said.

"Oh right." Vito smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, you two. Let's go celebrate." Chester wrapped his arms around his grandkids.

"Now you're talking!" Vito smiled with his sister.

The three personalities celebrated and later that day, Mike and Manitoba joined with them. After hearing about what his brothers did, Manitoba hugged and praised Mike &amp; Vito for their actions and was very proud of them.

Mike was proud for he finally found true friends who understand him and he and Zoey can finally start their relationship together. After all, condition or not, everyone needs at least one good friend in their lives.

And if you're wondering what happened to Anne Maria, here's the scoop. Dawn, Sam, and Brick voted Scott off their team and right before he was catapulted away, Anne Maria was thrown in with him all tied up and gagged. Chris decided that she was annoying enough with her hair-spraying antics and allowed her to leave with Scott.

Mike and his friends couldn't be more happier now that two threats were gone and the competition got better for them.

To Be Continued...


	5. Duncan

_After a long wait, heeeere's Chapter 4!_

_I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, but I kinda lost my motivation in writing. Work was really dragging me and I didn't feel like writing for a while. Just sentences every now and then but it was all I could manage._

_Of course, thanks to my best friend SailorMarble14 (shout out to you, hon'!), we did a role play together on this chapter and that's how this formed. :)_

_I'm sorry if this looked rushed or not perfect, but I did the very best I can and I might be a little rusty since I haven't done this in a while._

_I'll try to update my stories as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises since I'm a little slow at writing lately. But until next time I update, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_Next Chapter: How Harold reacted after the guys humiliated him after the TD episode "If You Can't Take The Heat"._

_Until then, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 4: Forgiveness (**Duncan**)

About a month has passed after the last Total Drama season Duncan is sitting in his cell thinking to himself. Thanks to blowing up Chris Mclean's cottage during a challenge, Chris had him arrested and sent to jail where he was sentenced to two years of jail time.

Duncan doesn't want to admit it but he misses his friends and family. But he tries to be tough in this place regardless of how others treat him during his stay there.

"I wish my parents were here." he quietly said to himself.

While Duncan is missing his parents, some of the inmates walk in and taunt him, "Well well well. Big bad Duncan is missing his mommy?"

"He's not so tough now, is he?" another inmate laughed with his buddy.

"_Ignore them. Ignore it and no fighting anyone. Don't fight them_." Duncan thought to himself.

"Looks like "Duncay" here lost his voice." the third inmate said as he got up in Duncan's face.

"Or maybe he's too chicken to talk!" another one taunted.

Duncan clutches his fist, ready to punch the next guy who says something

"Oooh! Look out guys! Baby Duncan is getting mad." Duncan glares and punches the inmate, causing the others to jump back.

"You shouldn't have done that, pal." the delinquent glared back as he stood up and wiped away his bloody jaw.

"Screw you!" Duncan yelled as he flipped off the bullies.

That made the leader very angry, "Get him!" he ordered to his buddies.

A huge fight happens between Duncan and the other inmates, with Duncan taking a lot of hits, "Get off me, you jerks!"

The inmates continue to beat up Duncan, who can't even fight back due to being out-numbered. Duncan could only sit there and take the beatings until they finally stopped.

"Jerk!" the inmate with the bruised face spat at Duncan, who was lying on the ground and starting to tear up.

"Ah!" he hissed as he felt someone kick him in the stomach.

"Crybaby!" the leader said before he and his gang started to leave, "Let's go."

The inmates leave as Duncan cries more, thinking about his parents and all friends he made on Total Drama. As he was losing consciousness, Duncan thinks of all the happy moments from the island and the seasons that followed.

"I'm sorry..." Duncan said right before passes out.

_Duncan sees himself back on the grounds of Camp Wawanakwa, sees his friends, and goes to where they were. "Guys! Guys!" he called out as he ran towards them._

_As he approached Geoff and DJ, he felt something odd when he saw his best friends glare at him_

_"Dudes! What's with the glare?" he asked._

_"S-Sorry dude" Geoff looked away._

_"But we rather not be seen with you anymore." DJ said as he looked away too._

_Duncan gives a laugh thinking that they're joking, "What are you laughing at, criminal?" Gwen snapped as she appeared in front of him._

_Duncan dropped his sense of humor and frowned in disbelief, "This has to be a joke." _

_"The only joke here is you Duncan and your fan base is gone." Sierra growled as she puts her phone in front of Duncan, "Outta here! Sayonara! Finished!"_

_"What?"_

_"You're nothing bad a grade A, level 6 jerk!" Sam said as he threw one of game systems at him. _

_"And a bad influence too!" Cameron added._

_"Wait!" Duncan began to worry as everyone started to surround him, "I'm good now! I did good things!"_

_"Yeah right!" Zoey snapped._

_"I did. I did." the former punk pleaded, "Come on you guys, you gotta believe me!"_

_No one was convinced and Duncan feared that everyone friend that he ever made is hating and rejecting him. Suddenly, his parents appeared in front of him and they looked really angry._

_"Mom? Dad?" Duncan looked at each of them._

_"Hello son." his father, Richard, glared, "Or should I say our Ex-son?"_

_Duncan felt his heart drop, "What?"_

_"You heard him, Duncan." his mother, Marissa, glared and crossed her arms, "We are officially disowning you!"_

_"Mom...why?" Duncan began to tear up._

_"Because you're a no good criminal and we've had enough of your juvie antics around here!" she snapped at her son._

_"You're no longer a part of this family, Duncan!" Richard yelled._

_"No. Please no!" the boy shook his head and started to cry._

_"Enjoy jail, Juvie Reject!" his father said before walking away with his wife._

_They walked away along with Duncan's friends and when he tried to go after them, metal bars started to surround Duncan. "No wait! Wait!" Duncan reached his hand out, "Please don't leave me I'll change! I'll change!"_

_Then suddenly, as the skies grew dark red, Mal appears in front of him, "Well, well, well." he taunted, "Looks like poor Duncan is in trouble again."_

_"You..." Duncan's eyes grew wide, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Watching you fall, my dear friend." Mal chuckled evilly, "Your friends and family abandoned you, Duncan and you're all alone now."_

_"No...no!" he shook his head._

_"Yes." Mal smirked again, "And you're mine now!"_

_Suddenly, the ceiling of the cage started to drop and spikes formed about to pierce Duncan, "What! What is happening!" he asked in a scared voice._

_"Not so bad now, are you?!" Mal taunted and gave his laugh, "Hahahahahaha!"_

_"No!" he panicked as the spikes drew closer, "No! I'm sorry! Please! NOOOOOO!"_

His dream started to fade and Duncan is seen in a hospital bed in the infirmary of the jail while his parents where there with the doctor. You see, they came to see their son and heard he had been beaten up by the other boys but had no idea what was going on inside his head.

"What's wrong with him?" his mother asked with concern.

Duncan was tearing up in his sleep, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

"Why does he keep saying "I'm sorry"?" Richard asked.

"I'm not sure." Marissa said as she stood by her son, "Duncan, baby wake up." Duncan kept crying, tossing, and turning in his sleep, "Duncan! Duncan!" she gently shook Duncan to wake him up.

"Son, wake up!" Richard said.

Duncan wakes up and sat up on the bed, breathing heavily and saw his parents and the doctor staring at him.

"Duncan." Marissa smiled with relief.

"Are you okay, son?" Richard asked softly.

Duncan looks at them and turns away, avoiding their gaze and feeling ashamed of himself. His mother and father shared concerned looks before turning back to their son.

"Duncan," his mother places a hand on his shoulder, "Look at me, sweetie."

"Did the injuries do anything to him?" Richard asked the doctor.

"I don't think it's the injuries that are bothering him." he shook his head and removed his glasses, "Perhaps, I'll leave you three alone to talk."

The doctor knew that the problem wasn't physical but emotional for most of the inmates he dealt with had as much emotional difficulties in their lives than anything else they've ever had.

The doctor leaves as Marissa tries to talk to Duncan, "Leave me alone. Why are you here, anyway?" he said in a low voice.

"Duncan, we just want to talk. That's all." Marissa tried to reason with him.

"And then you're going to disown me." Duncan crossed his arms and glared at them, "I know that's why you're here."

"Duncan, what are you talking about?" she asked with a surprised look.

"Just go ahead and say it!" the young man teared up again, "I'm the worst son ever and I shouldn't be a part of this family! Even dad doesn't love me anymore!"

Richard and Marissa look at each other seeing the regret in there son's face. Richard remembered when he and his wife sent Duncan a message from home while he was competing and immediately regretted the moment when he questioned his love for his son on **camera**.

"I'm a criminal, okay?!" Duncan said as he started crying, "I tried to be good but it's all for naught! I'm surprised you haven't dumped me by now and adopted a better kid!"

"Listen Duncan, we never did that because we love you. We always loved you." Richard sighed deeply.

"Yeah right!" he gave out a sob,"Dad, you questioned it in that dumb video you sent me the first time I was on that dumb island! I know you hate me so stop lying!"

"Listen Duncan, we can explain everything." his mother said.

"Just go away." Duncan turns away and wipes his eyes, "I'll only cause more trouble...I'm nothing but a juvenile delinquent."

"Well, your not to me." Richard placed a gentle hand on his back, "I love you, I just don't love your bad attitude."

"I know I know." Duncan stood up and prepared to leave for his cell, "That's why I'm better off here."

He was about to leave for his cell when his mother stopped him, "Actually Duncan, you're going home today." she gave him a smile.

"What?" he turned around and looked at his parents like they were crazy.

"Your friend paid your bail." Richard smiled as well.

"Which friend?" he asked.

Then, his parents motioned for the door and his former teammate, Mike, comes in "Hey Duncan." he greeted with his usual smile.

"Mike?" Duncan said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you after what Mal put you through so I decided to bail you out with the money I won."

After Mike won the million dollars during All Stars, one of the things he wanted to do first was to get Duncan out of jail as an apology for what his evil personality, Mal, did to him and his team.

"You did that for me?" Duncan asked him.

"Of course." Mike nodded, "After all, we were on a team and teammates stick look out for each other."

Mike and Duncan exchange smiles but then Duncan frowned as he turned away, which made Mike feel concerned.

"Thanks Mike but now it's time for me to go." he walked past Mike, "I'm going somewhere where I won't be a trouble maker and hurt anyone anymore."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from here." Duncan answered in a sad voice, "My parents will be better off without me." he turned to his parents, "Sorry you had to deal with me all these years. As soon as I get my stuff, you'll never have to deal with me again. Goodbye."

He walks out of the room, goes to his cell, puts on his regular clothes, and gets his things together while struggling struggling not to cry. He didn't want to leave his parents but felt it was for the best and thought they would be much happier without a punk in the family. Duncan's parents and Mike followed Duncan to his cell and stare at him with sadness as he packs the last of his things.

Duncan starts to walk out with his suitcase in hand, only for his dad to stop him, "Duncan, can we talk?"

"Why?" Duncan asked as fresh tears pooled his eyes, "So you can tell me that I was an awful son and you never wanted me? I get the message okay?! Please, just leave me alone."

"Listen Duncan, we don't hate you." his mother said sadly.

Duncan looked at his parents and felt like he was about to cry, "Prove it!"

Then, Richard hugs his son tight and Duncan stands there in shock.

"I never hated you, Duncan." Richard explained as he comforted his son, "I was just scared of what you were becoming, but I should have never pushed you away. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive us."

Duncan just tears up in shock, "I'll admit I was trying to act all bad and tough. I thought I could handle anything and wanted to hide the fact that I'm good and sweet. But it would kill me if my parents hated me." he said as he cried, "I could never handle that..."

"We don't hate you." his mother spoke softly as she joined in on the hug.

"I don't ever want to lose you guys. I-I love you and I missed you." he cries even more.

Marissa and Richard smile and hug their son and Duncan cries on his dad's shoulder. "Shhh. It's okay, son. It's alright, now. Don't cry." Richard said as he rubs his back.

Duncan just hugs his dad as Marissa hugs her son more and rubs his hair. Mike smiles seeing his friend alright and Duncan starts calming down as the last of the tears fall and his father pulls away to look at him.

"Are you okay, now?" his father asked.

Duncan nods as he wipes his eyes. "That's good." Richard pats his back and Marissa helped wipe the tears away.

"So you forgive me?" Duncan asked sadly.

"Yes Duncan." his father smiled.

"Thank you." Duncan hugged his parents again.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Marissa said as she and Richard smiled and hugged Duncan.

Duncan, then, turned to Mike with a grateful smile on his face, "And thank you, Mike, for bailing me out."

"Your welcome." Mike smiled back, "Anything for a friend."

Marissa and Richard smiled as the two friends exchanged a handshake, feeling happy that their son was feeling better and wanted to change for the future.

"Ready to go home, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm ready." Duncan said with a new-found confidence.

Richard and Marissa take their son home and Mike was invited over to celebrate with them. Duncan and Mike talked the whole way and he was happy to hear that his friends were concerned right after he was sent to jail that day. As for Richard and Marissa, they couldn't wait to get home because they had some very exciting news to share with Duncan.

As soon they arrived at their house, Marissa stopped Duncan to tell him something before they go inside, "There's something your father and I wanted to tell you, dear." his mother said.

"What is it?" Duncan asked.

His dad, then, took Duncan's had and placed it on his mothers stomach, "You're going to be a big a big brother."

Duncan's eyes grew wide, "W-What?" Marissa smiles and nods at her son, "No way. This isn't a joke right?"

"It's no joke, son." Richard smiled and wrapped his arm around Duncan, "You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

"Wow!" Duncan's face lit up with happiness.

Marissa smiled at her son, "I knew you'd like that. Now, let's go inside."

Everyone heads inside and started to celebrate Duncan's return. Duncan smiles seeing his family loves him and he's lucky to have a friend like Mike, too. He started to hang with his friends again and even took up some jobs to save up to go to a community college.

Not only was he preparing for his future, but Duncan even helped his parents prepare for the arrival of his baby brother or sister. Now it was going to be another seven months before the baby comes, but he wanted to be sure that he was going to be the best big brother and son he anyone had ever seen. Duncan had his friends helped him set up the baby's room and made sure to help out his mother whenever she needed him.

Duncan was now a better teenager than he ever was before and it was all thanks to his friend and his parents.

To Be Continued...


	6. Harold

_Hey everyone! Hears chapter 5!_

_Wow! This took me only a day to write! New World Record! XD!_

_But seriously folks, I'm so sorry this took so long but I had to catch up on other stories, deal with work, personal stuff, etc._

_Now if some of you don't remember, this takes place right after the ending of the episode "If You Can't Take The Heat" from Total Drama Island._

_TBH__, to me, the episode was okay but the only thing I didn't like about it was how the guys on the Killer Bass were treating him all because of some stupid clothes. I just didn't think it was fair for Harold, especially at the ending with the girls._

_Now I know this looks badly written and not my best chapter, but please don't be too hard on me for writing this. I tried my best._

_BTW, I want to thank SailorMarble14 for doing a role-play on this with me to help me get it working. :)_

_Next chapter: Gwen comforts Trent on the day of his grandfathers death._

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 5: Humiliated (**Harold**)

After Harold runs back to the cabin, he hurries to put on his clothes and starts trashing the cabin. He starts throwing and kicking things around inside as the others hear noise going on from the outside, wondering what was happening with Harold.

After a few minutes of trashing, Harold lies on his bed and cries into his pillow, "I-I'm sick of being treated like this!" he sobbed loudly, "Why do they always pick on me! I never did anything to them!"

When Geoff and DJ approached the boys Killer Bass cabin to check on Harold, they could hear the loud cries coming from the inside and they looked at each other.

"Dude, do you think he's okay?" DJ asked.

"Not sure, dude." Geoff shrugged.

"Want to go and check up on him?"

"Sure."

DJ and Geoff go to the cabin and once they opened the door, it came down like someone just barley pushed it with one finger.

"Whoa." Geoff said in surprise.

"It's like a riot came through here." DJ pointed out the damage.

They look at Harold, who is still crying into his pillow, and started to feel concerned for their teammate, "Harold?" DJ said.

"Whoever it is, just go away! Gosh!" the teen said has he continued sobbing.

"Harold, it's us-" Geoff started to say.

"I said go away!"

The two boys looked at each other before Harold continued, "You guys are nothing but jerks who care about nothing but yourselves! Just go away and leave me alone!"

Geoff was about to put a hand on his shoulder when DJ stopped him, "Let's let Harold cool down a bit, and we can check up on him later."

"Good idea." Geoff nodded as they walked out.

Since everyone had the day off from challenges, they went to hang with Duncan in the mess hall for a little while. After an hour Geoff and DJ come back and check up on Harold, who's eyes are red and puffy from the crying and his shoulders are shaking as if he had been through a blizzard.

"Hey buddy." DJ greeted with a small smile.

As Harold sits on his bed, he glares at them and turns away, "Listen, we're sorry." Geoff said sincerly.

"Whatever." Harold scoffed.

DJ sat next to Harold and placed an arm around his shoulder, "Come on, talk us man."

"Why should I?!" Harold snapped as he slapped DJ's arm away.

"We're worried about you." Geoff said.

"Yeah right!" he started to shout, "You're just saying that so I'll stop crying like a baby!"

"No really." the party teen shook his head, "We are."

"Then why did you guys torment me yesterday and this morning?! What did I ever do to you to deserve that?!" Harold recalled the way those two and Duncan bullied him during the cooking challenge.

DJ and Geoff looked at each other not knowing what to say, "No answer?" Harold rolled his eyes, "Figures."

"Look dude," Geoff tried to explain, "we were just having a bit of fun."

"Exactly!: he exclaimed, "You were acting like a bunch of bullies!"

"Look, we're sorry, man." DJ said before Harold got up in his face, "Just shut up and get out!"

DJ runs out being scared after that outburst, while Harold glares at Geoff.

"I'll be leaving, too." Geoff started to back away nervously.

"Yeah, you should." he turned away.

Once outside, Geoff and DJ look at each other and are needing an idea to get Harold to cheer up. They also felt very guilty for the way they treated him because they had never meant for it to go this far. Teasing is one thing, but losing the trust of a teammate and friend was the final nail in the coffin.

"I feel terrible." DJ looked down in regret.

"Same here." Geoff did the same.

"Why did we pick on him so much?"

That's when Geoff explained everything from either doing what Duncan told them to do or just doing it for the fun of it. "Think we teased him too much?" DJ asked.

"Yeah." Geoff nodded in regret, "And I think we went too far this time."

Then, they see Bridgette walking by and she glares at them, "Hey Bridge!" Geoff waved.

Bridgette glares again and turns away, causing Geoff to run over and to see what's the matter, " Bridgette, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...bully." she said bitterly.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize." he said.

"Yeah, after you guys teamed up with Duncan and harassed poor Harold for no reason!" Bridgette scolded.

"Look, were sorry." DJ caught up to his friends.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Bridgette narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Look how do we apologize to Harold?" DJ asked hoping to receive some advice, "Like what do we say?"

"Figure it out." she turned to walk away, "Cause I'm not speaking to either of you until you make it up to Harold."

Geoff and DJ looked at each other in guilt, "What are we going to do, bro'? Not only Harold hates our guts but so does Bridge'." Geoff said sadly.

"We just have to apologize to him." DJ said.

"We tried but it didn't work."

"We just have to show him that we're really sorry."

"Yeah but how? Saying sorry isn't enough for him, apparently."

DJ starts thinking of an idea until he came up with the perfect plan," I got it!"

"Whatcha got, dude?" Geoff asked with curiosity.

DJ whispers into his ear and tells him what they should do to get Harold to trust them again.

"Think it'll work?" his friend asked as DJ nodded in agreement,"Okay. I mean, what have we got left to lose?"

Later that afternoon , DJ and Geoff go back to the cabin once again and see Harold lying down, feeling awful about this morning.

"Harold, can we talk?" DJ spoke softly.

"No and I thought I told you guys to beat it!" Harold said without turning his head.

The muscular teen sighed before he spoke again, "Well, we're sorry for how we treated you."

"We really are sorry." Geoff said too.

Harold only rolls his eyes and doesn't look at them, "Prove it!" he scoffed.

"Look man, we're really sorry." DJ said again, "That's all we're trying to say."

Harold glares at them and stands to walk out of the cabin, "Please dude, talk to us." Geoff tried to reason with him.

He says nothing and walks out with the other two teens following him, "Harold wait!" DJ called out.

"Just leave me alone." Harold started to tear up again, "It's not like we're friends anyway."

"Look dude," Geoff tried to say, "can we explain why we did that?"

"Why should I listen to you?!" barked Harold.

"Because we feel bad about it." DJ answered.

Harold still glares but thinks of what they said, "So why did you do it?"

"We were being cool like Duncan."

"But we didn't mean to hurt you."

They saw that Harold fumed after hearing the word "Duncan", "Guess that name ticks you off?" asked Geoff.

"YA THINK?!" Harold yelled in anger, making Geoff and DJ flinch, "I hate that idiot! He's been nothing but a jerk since we all arrived here and you two are no different than he is!"

"Well, I'm nice." DJ said, "I just wanted to see what it was like being... you know."

"What you did was FAR from being nice!" he yelled again.

"Look dude, we're sorry." Geoff apologized for the fifth time.

"You said that already." Harold mumbled and looked away.

"We really mean it." DJ added.

He only sighed and kept his head down, "I came here to show off my skills and make friends. I should've realized it now that no matter where I go, I'll always be a laughing stock."

"I'll be your friend." DJ gave a smile.

"Who said I want either of you as friends now? You had your chance and blew it. I'm done." the sensitive teen felt he had enough of apologies and excuses.

"Well other campers could be your friends." Geoff referred to the other campers on the island, "Even us. Just say it and we'll be your friends."

Harold thinks for a minute and looks at them, "Why do you guys wanna be my friends?"

"Because your beat-boxing helped us won the talent show." Geoff pointed out one of the things Harold did.

"So? Just one thing." he shrugged.

"And the dodge-ball challenge." Geoff added to it.

Harold smiles to himself, thinking of how he won for his team when all hope seemed lost for the Killer Bass.

"See?" DJ smiled, "Anyone could be your friend if you just gave them a chance."

"I guess." Harold only said.

Geoff smiles and puts his arm around Harold. Harold is surprised but doesn't push him away this time.

"So, you forgive us?" DJ asked hopefully.

This made Harold frown and look away sadly because he, now, felt guilty for the way he treated Geoff and DJ all because they were trying to apologize and atone for their sins.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you guys hate me? For what I said?" Harold felt his eyes water again.

"No." his two friends said.

"W-Why?"

"Because it takes a lot to hate someone." DJ said as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Harold felt like crying because of the way he treated Geoff and DJ and they give him a bro hug as he starts to shed tears, "I'm sorry..."

"Its okay, buddy. Its okay." Geoff rubbed Harold's back and allowed him to cry onto his shoulder.

DJ smiles and rubs Harold's back as well, "I want friends more than anything and I almost turned away two great friends! I'm so ashamed!"

"It's okay, bro'" Geoff comforted him, "We're here."

"H-How are you so forgiving?" Harold wondered as the tears fell, "After the way I acted towards you guys?"

"Because that's who we are." DJ patted him on the back.

Harold smiles as he cries a bit more as DJ and Geoff continued to comfort him. After a few moments of crying, Harold took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, "T-Thank you."

"Your welcome." they both smiled, " Better?" asked Geoff.

'Y-Yeah." he said as he, briefly, removed his glasses to wipe the tears away, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, dude." Geoff patted his shoulder, "Sometimes a dude's gotta cry."

Harold smiled as DJ spoke up, "Wanna head to the mess hall?"

"Sure."

As they were walking, Geoff notices Bridgette motioning for him to come to her and he stops.

"Uh...you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." he called to them as they walked on.

Harold and DJ shrug and walk away as Geoff approaches Bridgette as instructed.

"Hi." she greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey." he smiled back.

"I'm real proud of you, Geoff." Bridgette said softly as she gave Geoff a light hug, "You're like your old, sweet self again."

Geoff blushes, and blushes harder when Bridgette kisses him on the cheek and, then, decides to kiss her back. Bridgette smiles and the two lean towards each other, but before they can kiss for real they get interrupted by Owen.

"You guys going to kiss now?" he asked as he ate some peanut butter from a jar.

"Owen!" they shouted in embarrassment causing Owen to run away.

The sufer girl and party animal laugh together before joining with all of their friends in the mess hall. Dunca still teased Harold, but Geoff and DJ managed to convince him to lay off just a little bit (even though he can't keep promises anyway).

And of course, DJ and Geoff promised to never bully Harold again and he was glad to be friends with them again. Harold, also, gave a promise to not leave his underwear around anymore and their friendship was better than ever.

Lesson: If you act like a bully to your friends, nothing will be gained and everything will be lost. Two teenagers learned that the hard way.

To Be Continued...


	7. Trent

_Hey guys! Here's chapter 6!_

_Sorry for not updating this in a long time but I kinda forgot about this story, I didn't have much motivation for it, was busy lately, and I took a break from writing for a while. _

_Trent wasn't too hard to think of and I figured Gwen could help cheer him up. I know this is short and not a very good chapter but this is the best I could do. And I'll try to update when I can._

_And SailorMarble (who helped me with this. Thanks hon'!) and I thought of a theory concerning Gwen. We both think she lost her dad a long time ago and we think that way she could understand Trent's pain._

_Next Chapter: After Dave said he loves Sky, Ella feels heartbroken. Will the lovely teen ever move on or will she remain heartbroken forever?_

_Until next time, Enjoy!_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 6: Loss (**Trent**)

It was a cloudy day and Gwen was coming by Trent's house to see him but his mother told him he wasn't at home.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked.

His mother told her the location and Gwen went to the place but when she arrived, she finds out it's a cemetery, "Why here?"

Gwen couldn't understand at first but then remembers one of the aftermaths during _Total Drama Action_ and Trent mentioning his grandfather and why the number nine was his lucky number since he was a child.

"Trent..."

Gwen looks around for a couple minutes until she finds Trent kneeling down in front of the grave of his dear grandfather. When she approached him, it didn't take long for her to notice that her boyfriend had been crying for quite some time.

"T-Trent?" she spoke up a little.

Trent looks up at her with tear-filled eyes and wipes them on his sleeve before he answered back, "Gwen?" he sniffled, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Your mom told me you were here." Gwen said.

"O-Oh." he looked away and started to cry again.

Gwen starts rubbing his back and allows Trent to cry on her shoulder. She felt his pain and wished she could do something to help.

"Hey, it's okay." she said softly.

"I miss my grandpa so much..." Trent sobbed.

_"I know how it feels." _Gwen thought to herself.

Trent cries harder as Gwen rubs his back to comfort him, "It's been so long since it happened, but it still hurts."

"You must miss him, and I understand." she hugged him tighter.

"I do!" Trent sobbed even more than ever.

Gwen frowns and continues to comfort her broken friend. After a while, Trent calms down but he's still visibly upset and Gwen wipes his tears away.

"T-Thanks." he said.

"No problem." Gwen smiled for a brief moment and took a deep breath before she spoke again, "You know...I lost someone, too."

"You did? Who?" asked Trent.

"My dad..."

Trent is shocked because he never heard Gwen talk about her father before, "My dad died from a sickness when I was eight my brother was only nine months when he died." she explained sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen." Trent placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." she takes out a small picture from her pocket and gives it to Trent, "Here is a picture of him and all of us together." shows a small picture of her dad and it was taken a few days before he died.

"This is your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah. Days before...before..." Gwen felt the tears pooling in her eyes and wasn't able to finish what she was saying.

Trent hugs her as Gwen smiles and hugs him back, "How close were you with your grandfather?" she asked before they pulled away.

"Very close." Trent sighed and gave a small smile, "You see, since my dad is a lawyer, my grandpa came and filled in that dad role for me. He was like another father in my life."

"That was so sweet of him." Gwen said as she patted his shoulder.

"Yeah." he frowned again, "Then, one day, he got sick and he told me he was going to be alright."

"Why did he say that?"

"Not to get me worried, I guess. But the more he said that, it made me upset and that's when one of the wheels of my train fell off."

"And that's when he...?" Gwen already knew the answer to that.

Trent nods and cries again as Gwen gives him another hug and rubs his back again. But this time, Trent is not crying as much as he did earlier.

"I felt so bad for getting upset like that but before he left he said, "I love you, Trent. I'll always watch over you."" Trent explained as cried.

Gwen even tears up as she remembered her dad saying the same thing to her and her brother before he died. Trent sees this and hugs her tight, causing Gwen to give a small smile.

"You miss your dad?" Trent asked and Gwen nodded, "Were you close?"

"Yes, well except my brother he was a baby when he died." she added.

"So, your brother never met him?"

"No." she shook her head.

"I'm real sorry about that." he said sadly.

"It's okay, Trent." Gwen wiped her eyes.

Then, Trent wondered about one thing, "Has your mom tried to move on?"

The goth girl gave a sigh before she answered, "She has, but she still hasn't found another guy yet. But it's okay, I've been doing great taking care of her and my brother."

"That's good." Trent smiled.

"Yeah."

"How does your brother feel about it?" he asked.

"Not sure." Gwen shrugged and looked up at the sky, "Sometimes he's okay about not having dad around, and there are times he would be sad about it."

Trent nodded and understood what she meant, "Guess it hurts him as well."

"A lot." she added.

"Again, I'm real sorry for you guys." the musician wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay."

Trent sighs and looks down while Gwen rubs his back, "I wish I could've done something..."

Gwen nodded, "Same with my dad, but my mom said there was nothing we could do."

"Oh. I know what you mean." Trent nodded too.

"Yeah it's sad, but I know he's watching over me." Gwen smiled and looked at the sky again.

"Yeah. And I know my grandpa is watching over me as well." Trent added.

The two smile at each other and after they got up to leave, Gwen holds Trent's hand and they leave the cemetery. And once they were at the entrance, they shared a loving kiss.

"You okay now?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Guess we both needed to vent, huh?" she patted his back for reassurance.

"Yep." Trent felt happy for the first time all day, "So, want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Gwen and Trent walk off. And as they walk off, right next to Trent's grandfather was the gravestone of Gwen's father. If you ever lose someone close to you, you can always count on your friends and family to comfort you whenever you need it. The scar may never go away, but it will heal over time.

To Be Continued...


	8. Ella

_Here's chapter 7! Happy Thanksgiving! ^^_

_I know this one is pretty short but since this is what happened after that scene with Ella and Dave, I didn't expect this chapter to be very long anyway._

_Like with most fairy tale/Disney princesses, I see Ella being comforted by her animals and trying to cheer up. However, I'm not gonna have her sing because:_  
_1\. I can't think of what she'll sing._  
_2\. It's been a while since I watched Total Drama._

_3\. I can't really think if good lyrics._

_Also, sorry for taking so long before updating but I forgot about this story and of course, I was busy with other things such as work._

_And for you Pony fans, this is a parody of the episode "Hurricane Fluttershy". With Ella and the animals, it makes sense. It was thanks to SailorMarble14 for the idea and for her help. Thanks hon'! :D_

_And, of course, this is similar to some fairy tales with this kind of situation in the beginning, mostly from Snow White._

_Hope I'm not too rusty when updating this. I hope you all like this regardless of how short it is._

_Next Chapter: On their way to return their cursed good luck charm, Josee feels rage and sadness from all the scorn she receives from others._

_Until next time, enjoy! Have a wonderful day and enjoy some good turkey! XD_

_I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 7: Heartbreak (**Ella)**

After Ella left Dave behind, she ran to the forest to cry alone. She thought Dave was interested in the princess after hearing from Shawn that he was in love and had set up a picnic. But when Ella was told that the whole thing was for Sky and that Dave really likes her, she felt her heart split in half like a stick.

Once Ella ran away from the picnic area, she knelt down on a stump and starts sobbing as her animal friends surround her. Deers, bunnies, squirrels, and birds saw their dear princess distraught with grief and wanted to see if they could do something to comfort her.

A squirrel goes to her and comforts her; one of the deer nuzzled his head against her shoulder; and a bunny ran up to her, nudged her dress with his paws, and offered her one of his carrots.

Ella looked at the creature, smiles and wipes away the tears from her face, "Thank you my friends but I don't think little carrots are going to help me."

The rest of animals go to her and give her more comfort with one of the blue birds sitting on her shoulder and a doe resting her head on Ella's' lap.

"Why doesn't David understand me?" Ella tears up again as she looks at her reflection in a pool of tears, "Oh Ella. I guess true love can only be in fairy tales."

Not wanting their friend to give up on love, the animals all banded together and decided to think of a way to cheer Ella up. They start to leave and Ella looks up, wondering why her animal friends are leaving so suddenly.

"Friends, where are you gong?" she asked.

The animals make a noise saying "we'll be right back", making Ella feel confused on what they're up to. As the birds and creatures are going into the forest looking for pretty flowers and plants, Ella sits by herself and thinks about Dave again. She starts to wonder if she will ever fall in love or even be happy ever again.

She was thinking it all seemed hopeless just as some of the birds and deer came back holding some beautiful flowers in their mouths.

"Oh my!" Ella started to smile again as she took the flowers, "How thoughtful! These are lovely. Thank you, my friends."

One of the birds said "There's more!" as they took her dress and started to pull her away from the tree stump and towards the forest. Upon approaching the clearing, Ella saw some of the other animals lead Dave towards her, much to his confusion.

"David?"

"Ella?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked him nicely.

"Well, these little guys told me to come." Dave answered while rubbing his arm, "Sort of."

Remembering what had happened earlier, Ella stood there in silence and frowned sadly as she looked away.

"I see." she said and turned around, "Well, it was nice seeing you again." she starts to walk away when Dave grabs her hand.

"Ella wait!" Dave said as she turned her head, "Listen, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Taking in a deep sigh he explained, "I didn't mean to make you upset. I had the picnic set up for Sky and I didn't know you...well..." he couldn't finish but Ella already knew what he meant.

"I see." she said, "I should've realized you liked Sky."

"Yeah." Dave looked down, "Again, I'm so sorry, Ella. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If it makes you feel better I see you as a good friend."

Ella smiles a little but still feels hurt inside. Then, Dave decided to hug her to cheer her up. Ella smiles even more and hugs him right back.

"Ella, will you be alright?"

"I guess so." Ella sighed, "Maybe we should go back to our team."

"Okay."

Dave has his hand out for Ella like a gentleman, only for her to walk past him without saying anything. Dave frowns and then he realizes something he should have thought of before.

During the past couple days on the island, Dave has tried his very best to get Sky to notice him, but to no avail. Sky did admit that she liked him but not as a boyfriend, and only as a teammate and friend. And Dave did like Ella, but because of his obsession with Sky, he never gave a second thought about it until now.

Realizing his new-found love, Dave grabs Ella and kisses her right on the lips. Ella pulls away shocked and confused, but she couldn't help but start blushing. It seems her dreams were coming true after all but she felt unsure at the same time.

"T-Thank you but I thought you liked Sky?" Ella asked as she stared at him.

"Well, I thought it over and seeing that Sky will ever have a chance with me, I decided to give you a chance." Dave smiled and kisses her some more.

"Really?" she smiled hopefully.

"Really." he nodded, "I promise."

Then, Ella smiles and kisses him back as the animals go around sighing and feeling happy for their princess.

The two lovers let go, smiling at each other, "Thank you, my prince." Ella hugs him tight.

Dave only smiled and held out his arm to his new girlfriend, "Shall we?"

"Yes." she answered and took his arm.

They walk back to their team, ready to take on the next challenge, while holding on to each other. Ella smiles and gives Dave a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. The animals watched on as the two teens walked away and were glad their planned worked out in the end.

It goes to show you that you don't always have to look for love. Sometimes, it finds you or the person you truly love is right under your very nose. And no matter what kind of friends you have, they'll always be there to heal your heart.

To Be Continued...


End file.
